302d Operations Group
in the background]] The 302d Operations Group (302 OG) is the operational flying component of the United States Air Force Reserve 302d Airlift Wing. It is stationed at Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado. The 302 OG consists of one C-130 Hercules squadron—the 731st Airlift Squadron, which has the Modular Airborne Fire Fighting System mission. The group's personnel take part in tactical airlift training exercises and contingency and humanitarian airlift operations, both at home and abroad. During World War II, the units predecessor unit, the 302d Bombardment Group was a B-24 Liberator replacement training unit (RTU). Its graduates were then assigned to combat units in overseas theaters worldwide as replacement personnel. Originally a Second Air Force unit, it was reassigned to First Air Force when Second AF began B-29 Superfortress training. Inactivated in 1944 when the need for B-24 aircrews was diminished. Reactivated in the Air Force Reserve during the Cold War, the 302d Troop Carrier Group conducted airlift training with various transport aircraft. Ordered to active service in 1951 during the Korean War, its personnel and aircraft were reassigned to combat duty with Far East Air Force units. History Lineage * Established as 302 Bombardment Group (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 1 June 1942 : Inactivated on 10 April 1944 * Redesignated 302 Troop Carrier Group, Medium on 16 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 27 June 1949 : Redesignated 302 Troop Carrier Group, Heavy on 28 January 1950 : Ordered to active service on 1 June 1951 : Inactivated on 8 June 1951 * Redesignated 302 Troop Carrier Group, Medium on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 14 June 1952 : Inactivated on 14 April 1959 * Redesignated: 302 Tactical Airlift Group on 31 July 1985 (Remained inactive) * Redesignated: 302 Operations Group on 1 August 1992 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 August 1992. Assignments * Second Air Force, 1 June 1942 * 16 Bombardment (later, 16 Bombardment Operational) Training Wing, 1 April 1943 * 46 Bombardment Operational Training Wing, 1 September 1943 * First Air Force, 17 December 1943 – 10 April 1944 * 302d Troop Carrier Wing, 27 June 1949 – 8 June 1951; 14 June 1952 – 14 April 1959 * 302d Airlift Wing, 1 August 1992–present Components * 355th Bombardment (later Troop Carrier) Squadron: 1 June 1942 – 10 April 1944; 27 June 1949 – 8 June 1951; 14 June 1952 – 14 April 1959 * 356th Bombardment (later Troop Carrier) Squadron: 1 June 1942 – 10 April 1944; 27 June 1949 – 28 January 1950; 14 June 1952 – 14 April 1959 * 357th Bombardment (later Troop Carrier) Squadron: 1 June 1942 – 10 April 1944; 14 June 1952 – 16 November 1957 * 420th Bombardment Squadron: 1 June 1942 – 10 April 1944 * 731st Airlift Squadron: 1 August 1992–present * 7th Space Operations Squadron: 1 May 1993 – 1 September 1997 Stations * Geiger Field, Washington, 1 June 1942 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 1 June 1942 * Wendover Field, Utah, 30 July 1942 * Pueblo Army Air Base, Colorado, 30 September 1942 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 1 December 1942 * Clovis Army Airfield, New Mexico, 29 January 1943 * Langley Field, Virginia, 17 December 1943 * Chatham Army Airfield, Georgia, 9 March – 10 April 1944 * McChord AFB, Washington, 27 June 1949 – 8 June 1951 * Clinton County AFB, Ohio, 14 June 1952 – 14 April 1959 * Peterson AFB, Colorado, 1 August 1992–present Aircraft * B-18, 1942 * C-78, 1942 * B-24, 1942–1943, 1943–1944 * C-82, 1949 * C-54, 1949–1950 * C-46, 1952–1957 * C-119, 1956–1959 * C-130, 1992–present References * 302d Operations Group Factsheet * Maurer Maurer (1983), Air Force Combat Units Of World War II, Office of Air Force History. ISBN 978-0-405-12194-4 Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Colorado